Haunted
by AlexaSinead
Summary: She can't love him. She won't love him. She does love him. So much that she tries to escape out of fear. But will he let her? All Human


**I made this story for a friend of mine a long time ago, and since it one of my best I decide to post it as a Twilight fic**

**Please enjoy it**

**As always I don't own Twilight**

There you stood. Staring at me. Taunting me. Making me feel the way I shouldn't. Making me feel like I was going to die any second. Like the devil was right behind me with his pitchfork held high, ready for the attack. I looked at the ground and though I couldn't see it, I knew that you were coming after me. I knew that you were walking towards me. I could feel your footsteps in the dry earth. Your heart was pounding along with mine, as though they were one. Alice stood beside me, watching it all happen. She knew what you wanted and so did I.

She walked in front of me quickly and whispered "Bella. Get...out...now."

I nodded quickly as my thank you to her rescue. I took one last look behind me where you should've been, but you weren't there. You were gone. But I had an idea of where you were. Where you were headed. I turned and ran away from here. Away from them. Away from you.

----

When I got to my sanctuary known as my home, I ran inside and locked the door. My mother was out for the night, and yet I could feel another presence in the house. Your presence. I felt scared. Like you were going to jump out at me at any moment. I knew you were. If only I knew which moment it was. I ran through the house and didn't find you anywhere, but I knew that you were still there. You were spying on me. Teasing me. Trying to get me to love you. But you didn't have to. I already did love you. I knew it. You knew it. Everyone knew it. But I wasn't supposed to. No one was.

You were Edward Cullen. The playboy of Forks High. Hump and dump. That's your motto. You've done half of the girls at school and even some of the girls you've met at parties. Girls you don't even know. But you knew me. And you wanted me. Badly. I tried to stop myself from loving you, but it was pointless. I couldn't help it. I had fallen in love. Hard. So hard that I might have just broken my own heart.

I ran up the stairs to my room. I ran through and locked the door, just like all of the others. I could feel you now more than ever. You were right behind me. I could feel your breath on my neck. I could hear my heart beating from deep within my body and I could feel your heart against my back. You whispered in my ear "Say it."

I shook my head and answered "Never."

You put your hands on my waist and slowly ran your hand down my leg whispering "Say it. Say you love me."

I bit my lip. I didn't know how much longer I could take it. The lie. The love. The fear. I turned around slowly and stared into your eyes, drowning in a bark black forest. I laid my hand on your chest, leaned in, and just as I was about to kiss you, I stopped and whispered "Make me."

That's when you've finally had enough. You tossed us both on the bed and threw yourself on top of me with furry in your eyes. You couldn't take the lie anymore either. You needed me. And I needed you. But I wouldn't allow myself to have you. I couldn't.

You crashed your lips onto mine and your hands raced up and down my sides. I felt you shove your tongue into my mouth and I felt the need to wrap my arms around your neck. I tried and tried, but I just couldn't fight the urge. I lifted my arms and tangled my fingers in your hair. You pulled back for a split second for air and then reapplied yourself onto me. I dug my head back into the mattress of my bed in a desperate attempt to breathe, but you wouldn't let me. You swooped down and captured my lips again. I put it off for as long as I could stand, but soon I came to find that I couldn't take it anymore. I needed oxygen. I turned my head to the side, which also gave you the opportunity to attack my neck. You latched yourself onto my skin and began kissing it hungrily. I moaned and tried to escape, but you had a firm hold on my waist. I wasn't going anywhere.

After 10 minutes of the torture and 5 tries of running, you pulled away only slightly and whispered in between breaths "I'm not letting you go until you admit that you can't stop loving me."

I shook my head with tears in my eyes. We were never going to get out of this godforsaken bed. I breathed deeply and responded "Just let me go. Please, I'm begging you."

I could feel you shake your head against my neck. "Not until you say you love me."

I let the tears fall as I said "What's the point if you don't love me back?"

"Whoever said I didn't?"

I froze. You loved me? Or was it just another trick? A prank on my heart. I was now to the point of wanting to push you off and run away to anywhere, but I couldn't. I couldn't survive without you. I loved you too much. And I hated it. I just sobbed more.

You seemed to read my mind. You stroked my hair and lifted you head away from mine enough for me to stare at your face. You were so gorgeous. Your eyes showed everything about you, unlike other guys. I didn't really know what to think of you. Maybe mysterious, caring, aggressive, protective... the list goes on and on.

But no matter how much I loved you, I couldn't tell you that I did. You knew, so what was the point of saying it. You would probably think that I'm ashamed of you or something. I couldn't let that happen. But I couldn't tell you. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I dragged myself from under you to sit up. I looked in your desperate eyes. You knew I loved you. So why are you so desperate for me to say it? This question, I can not answer. I took a few deep breaths before I felt you pull me back down below you. You planted your lips on mine again before breathing "Yes Bella. I love you too."

I couldn't breath. Not from the kiss, but from the shock. I was right. You loved me too. If I knew it, than why am I so surprised? Because I never thought that you would actually say it. I thought that you were always going to tease me about it. But here you are, technically raping me. Forcing my glossed lips against yours, stroking the most sensitive parts of my body. You knew everything. Where to touch me so that it would drive me crazy. And it was. I just wanted to eat you. I loved you.

You couldn't take it anymore. You detached for a second before demanding "Say it already. I can't take it anymore. Please."

All of a sudden, I wanted to. I wanted to tell the world. I pushed you off and stared into your eyes one last time. Now I couldn't. I wouldn't. I shook my head.

You sighed angrily and said "Bella-"

I shook my head violently and tried to explain "Edward, I can't! Why can't you understa-"

You have now reached your limit. The end of the rope. The end of your heart. You shouted "TELL ME DAMMIT!!!"

Unfortunately, so have I. I screamed "I LOVE YOU!!!"

You looked me in the eyes and smiled. "What took you so long?"

I touched your cheek and replied with a grin "Traffic. Now shut up and kiss me."

You smiled and followed orders. My slave. My Edward. My lover.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok that was the end I hope you all like it!

Please leave a review!


End file.
